Vacances d'enfer
by NekoYuuky
Summary: Voilà nos héros qui débarque en vacances dans un chalet ! Qu'est ce que cela va bien donner ?
1. Prologue

Salut ! Ceux-ci est ma première fic de One piece !

J'espère que ca vous plaira car j'ai vraiment prie du plaisir à l'écrire !

C'est en partie grâce à ma meilleure amie «Deviland» qui m'a aidé dans ma prologue !C'est aussi une personne que je considère comme ma petite sœur !

J't'adore Onee-chan !

Bon je vais m'arrêter là !

Les personnage de One piece ne m'appartiennent pas !

Sauf Maki, Yuûki, Yori et Yuka qui sont à moi !

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Des vacances d'enfer**

**Prologue**

Yuûki tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Depuis déjà 4 heures elle s'ennuyait. Sa meilleure amie, Maki, dormait en écoutant la musique. Elle regarda ensuite tout le monde qui était dans le bus. Il y avait au moins une dizaine de personnes. Elle s'étira en baillant, ce qui réveilla son ami. Cette dernière avait les cheveux rouges et ils étaient bien plus décoiffés qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle, elle avait plutôt les cheveux noirs. Maki éteigna son MP3 et s'étira également. Elle se tourna vers Yuûki et lui demanda :

« - Il est quelle heure?

- 15h39, mais ne t'inquiète pas il reste encore au moins 5h de route, expliqua la brune sur le ton de l'ironie.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira t-elle, j'en ai marre de ce voyage.

- Ben si tu savais que t'aller en avoir marre, tu n'avais qu'a pas venir, lâcha une voix masculine à leur gauche »

Les deux personnes qui se trouvaient à leur gauche étaient deux garçons. Il y avait un brun, du nom de Monkey., et un autre avec les cheveux verts, qui lui s'appelait Roronoa Zoro. Les deux filles froncèrent les sourcils en les regardant. Un silence pesant faisait place entre eux, un silence que Maki rompit en disant à Zoro :

« - Non mais de quoi je me mêle? C'est qui que j'entends soupirer depuis le début du voyage avant que je m'endorme?

- Ah oui … , commença t-il.

- Stop, fit Luffy, sachant très bien qu'une dispute allait encore débuter.

- … ,

- Si on continue comme ça, on n'est pas prêt de leur parler, pensa Yuûki en fermant les yeux. »

Yuûki se retourna après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Luffy. Elle regarda Maki qui grognait doucement. Sans se retourner, cette dernière lui demanda :

« - Comment on en est arrivé là?

- Pour quoi? Pour eux ou pour le voyage?

- Pour les deux en faite, affirma la rouge.

- Ben … »

Flash Back :

Yuûki arriva dans le foyer après être parti voir le directeur. Elle rejoigna Maki, Luffy, Zoro et ses autres amis.

« - Alors Yuûki? Demanda Maki.

- Oh rien! Comme d'habitude!

- Bon après on a cours de maths, c'est ça? Fit Luffy.

- Non, le prof n'est pas là enfin d'après ce … , commença la brune.

- D'où tu sors ça? Intervenu Zoro, la coupant dans sa phrase.

- Ben Yori m'a dit qu'il n'était pas là … , expliqua t-elle.

- Et depuis quand tu écoutes ce qu'elle te dit, la nargua le vert.

- Jamais mais j'allais … , protesta t-elle.

- Alors tu l'as crois?

- Mais pas du tout!

- Pourtant tu l'as écouté, hein? Ajouta t-il en haussant la voix.

- Il est vrai que je l'ai écouté mais j'ai jamais affirmé que c'était vrai, continua t-elle en haussant également la voix.

- Mais t'y crois!

- Mais puisque je te dis que non! »

Ils commençaient à se crier dessus sous le regard de plusieurs lycéens et de leurs amis. Chopper tentait tant bien que mal a les calmer mais sans aucune réussite. Sanji fronçait les sourcils en les entendant crier puis tourna vers Maki, qui lui rendit son regard. Alors qu'ils continuaient de se disputer, Luffy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Maki et lui dit :

« - On ferait mieux de les arrêter!

- Tiens-tu à mourir Luffy?

- Euh … non, répondit-il.

- Ben laisse les se calmer tout seul, si ça s'aggrave, on interviendra!

- … , fut la réponse de Luffy.

- Franchement ça commence à bien faire, grogna Zoro.

- De quoi? Du fait que je laisse certaines personnes me parler ? Désolé mais j'ai pas le même caractère que toi, je peux pas renvoyer les personnes rien qu'avec un regard! S'écria t-elle bien énervée.

- Mais … ,

- De toute façon, ces temps-ci, tu ne supportes plus rien!

- Toi avec! Avoua t-il »

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sanji et Maki commençaient vraiment à s'énerver contre Zoro, l'un parce qu'on ne devait pas parler comme ça à une fille et l'autre parce que c'était sa meilleure amie. Mais la réaction qu'ils les intéressaient le plus était celle de Yuûki. Cette dernière était restée silencieuse depuis la dernière phrase de Zoro. Elle avait également les yeux écarquillés par la surprise mais elle reprit un air normal et dit, d'un ton las :

« - Donc depuis un petit moment, tu ne me supportes plus?

- … Oui, affirma t-il froidement.

- Je vois … , soupira t-elle.

- Yuûki, pensa Maki.

- C'est fini! Je ne veux plus te voir, ni te parler, lâcha t-elle.

- Ça va être difficile puisqu'on est dans la même classe, se moqua t-il.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je le savais. Je ne suis pas encore tombé bien bas pour être conne à ce point!

- Même si tu l'es déjà? »

Trop! C'était beaucoup trop pour elle. Et en une fraction de seconde, sa main alla s'abattre contre la joue de Zoro. Peut après, elle partit du foyer sans rien dire. Elle avait juste pris ses affaires et était partie tranquillement. Maki s'était levé à son tour, avait pris son sac mais elle c'était arrêtée devant Zoro. Ce dernier venait à peine de se remettre de la gifle de Yuûki. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux tout comme elle.

« - Tu sais Zoro, je te comprends pas! Avoua t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Tu ne comprends pas quoi? On déteste tous Yori, elle plus que nous, et … , commença t-il.

- La ferme! Ordonna t-elle méchamment.

- Quoi?

- La ferme et écoute, tête d'algues! »

A l'entente de l'insulte qu'utilisait habituellement Sanji, ils savaient tous qu'elle était devenue sérieuse et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps.

« - Tu as vu comment tu as été méchant envers elle? Juste parce que Yori est venue lui parler tu crois qu'elle méritait ça?

- … ,

- Je vais te dire un truc, la gifle qu'elle t'a donnée ne suffit pas!

- Ah ouais?

- Oui!

- Et tu proposes quoi? La nargua t-il!

- Ça! »

Elle lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Alors qu'il massait sa joue, son regard se faisait de plus en plus dur.

« - Ça c'était pour lui avoir parlé comme ça! Expliqua t-elle.

- Et tu penses que c'est à toi de le faire? Intervenu Luffy.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre! Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Maki … , commença le brun.

- Non, n'utilise pas ta salive pour rien, j'ai compris! Je ne veux plus te parler, à vous deux mais pour tous les autres, cette dispute ne changera rien entre nous!

- On te comprend Maki, affirma Ace calmement.

- Merci! Maintenant au revoir! »

Elle allait partir mais Luffy l'a retenu par le bras. Il l'a força à se retourner et l'a plaqua contre le mur. Il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. Pendant qu'elle l'écoutait il serra encore plus son poignet. Une fois tout ça finit, il se recula et lui donna une gifle avant de dire :

« - Je ne veux plus te voir!

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est bien mon intention! »

Et elle partit du foyer en maudissant Luffy et Zoro. Elle retrouva Yuûki un peu plus loin, dans la cour. Elle ne pleurait pas, ni elle d'ailleurs. Pourtant après une telle dispute, n'importe quelle fille aurait craquée, surtout quand la personne avec qui la dispute avait finie était son meilleur ami. Maki posa son sac et s'installa à coté de la brune.

« - Ça va?

- J'ai connu mieux comme dispute! Avoua t-elle en souriant faiblement.

- Moi aussi! Au faite, j'ai dit que je parlerais toujours aux autres sauf Zoro et Luffy!

- Luffy? Répéta t-elle, un peu perdu.

- Oui, j'ai eu … un petit accrochage avec lui! Expliqua la rouge.

- … ,

- J'ai mis un coup de poing à Zoro!

- Non! Fit-elle surprise.

- Si, j'ai pas appréciée la façon dont il t'a parlé!

- Ah … merci Maki!

- C'est rien! »

Fin du Flash Back:

« - J'aurai pas dû poser la question! Soupira Maki une fois qu'elle avait fini de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va! Affirma Yuûki.

- Hum, fit-elle pas très convaincue.

- Et toi?

- De?

- Avec Luffy, lâcha t-elle en murmurant à son oreille.

- Rien! Je suis fidèle à ce que je dis et donc j'ai tout laissée ce que je faisais avec Luffy. J'ai donnée une fausse raison aux profs et j'ai changée les groupes. Je n'ai plus rien à avoir avec Luffy en cours même si … , dit-elle.

- Même si? Répéta la voix de Luffy alors que ce dernier se trouvait à coté de Yuûki.

- Pourquoi es-tu debout? Il me semblait que le prof avait demandé à ce qu'on reste assis pendant le trajet, non?

- Peut être mais il me semble que je t'ai posé une question alors peux tu répondre?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse alors maintenant laisse moi et fait ce que tu avais à faire, lâcha t-elle.

- … Pourquoi faut-il que tout sois comme ça! Dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible, tellement inaudible que Yuûki n'avait pas entendu et que Maki lissait sur ses lèvres.

- Parce que … , ajouta t-elle alors qu'il lissait, à son tour, sur ses lèvres. »

Il tourna la tête et partit vers l'arrière. Alors que Maki regardait encore par la fenêtre, Yuûki le regarda partir vers les sièges où était son frère, Ace. Quand elle se replaça normalement elle croisa le regard de Zoro. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux pendant pratiquement une minute puis elle ferma les yeux et ralluma son MP3. Le voyage allait vraiment être long.

Et voilà !Alors ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ?

J'espère que ce début vous a donnez envie de voir la suite !

N'hésitez pour les review !

La suite arrive ! Waouh ! ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà la suite comme promis !

J'espère que vous allez aimé !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Débuts des vacances

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, Yuûki et les autres arrivèrent à destination. Ils descendirent du car avec leur bagages à la main. La première à dire quelque chose fut Maki !

« -Enfin arrivés, c'est pas trop tôt !

- Maki, on vient à peine d'arrivées et tu râles déjà ! Fit Yuûki

- Mais, j'en peux plus... !

- Bon... Allons plutôt s'installer et poser nos affaires !

-C'est une très bonne idée Yuûki ! Fit Robin.»

Ils partirent donc en direction du chalet. Il était immense, l'intérieur était grand, espacé, beau en gros. Le propriétaire qui arrivait vers eux, les salua et se présenta :

«-Bonjour, je suis Shanks, le propriétaire des lieux.

-Bonjours ! Fièrent tous en cœur les élèves.

-Je suppose que vous êtes fatigués du voyage ! Je vais vous monter vos chambres, on discutera après autour de petits gâteaux que j'ai préparé .

-Super ! J'ai très faim ! Cria Luffy.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'a ça ! Dit Yuûki tout bas.»

Luffy dévisagea Yuûki mais ne répliqua rien. Zoro, lui allait dire quelque chose mais fut coupé par Maki.

«-Bon, si vous nous montriez nos chambres !»

Voyant l'ambiance, Shanks accepta et les invita à le suivre. Ils montèrent un grand escalier centrale, puis arrivé en haut, Shanks leur expliqua :

«-Alors voilà comme vous pouvez le constater, il y 2 directions parallèles !

-C'est vrai ça ! On va être séparés ? Fit Ace.

-Tout à fait ! Les filles iront dans le dortoir de droite et les garçons dans celui de gauche.

-Ah ! Donc ont pourra pas les voir ! Dit Maki le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est pas plus mal ! Fit Zoro un peu énervé par la réaction de Maki.»

Shanks allait parler quand Yuûki l'interrompit.

«-Ça suffit tous les deux ! On est là pour se détendre et s'amuser, alors profiter et arrêtés de nous prendre la tête !»

Tous s'arrêtèrent y comprit Zoro et Maki. Yuûki se retourna vers Shanks et lui demanda :

«-Shanks peut tu nous dire comment nous devons nous répartir dans les chambres.

-Tu as raison Yuûki, vous serrez deux part chambre, vous vous mettez avec qui vous voulez !

-Super ! On se met ensemble Robin ? Demanda Nami.

-Pourquoi pas !»

Shanks reprit :

«-Ah j'oubliai ! Il me faudrait deux volontaires pour être surveillants !

-Quoi ! Crièrent-ils tous ensemble.

-Bon attendez je vous explique, voilà moi je ne serai là car j'ai d'autres classes et des clients à gérer dans les autres chalets à coté ! Mais je viendrais de temps en temps pour voir s'il n'y a pas de problème. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de deux personnes parmi vous pour gérer le groupe !

-Ok mais vous voulez une fille et un garçon ou ….,

-Si possible, mais c'est déjà arrivé que les surveillants soit que des filles ou que des garçons ! A vous de voir !

-D'accord je me propose ! Fit Yuûki.

-Ok ! Bien maintenant y'a t-il un garçons volontaire ?

-….. , du côté des garçons.

-Bon Yuûki, je pense que tu vas pouvoir choisir une personne avec qui tu aimerais être !»

Yuûki se retourna directement vers Maki, qui n'avait pas totalement comprit ce qui se passé. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite ou se trouvait Robin puis de l'autre ou était Nami.

«-Nan ! C'est bien toi qu'elle regarde ! Lui fit remarquer Robin.

-Eh oui ! C'est toi l'élu ! Dit Nami en rigolant.

-Bon , voilà qui est réglé ! Dit Shanks en frappant dans ses mains. Par contre j'ai quelque précisions à vous dire sur le rôle de surveillantes !

-Ah ! Quelles précisions ?

-Vous allez devoir porter un uniforme assez … particulier ! Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh... vous entendez quoi par particulier ? Fit Yuûki l'air interrogateur.

-Vous allez avoir à votre dispositions deux uniformes noir et turquoise afin qu'on vous reconnaisse en tant que surveillants lorsque vous sortirez du chalet !

-OUI , ON A COMPRIS ! Ce qu'on veux savoir c'est comment seront les uniformes ? Cria Maki même si elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir la réponse.

-Calme toi Maki ! Dit Yuûki sur un air étonnamment calme, Attend son explication si elle ne te convient pas tu pourra alors t'énerver sur lui ! Qu'en pense tu ? Fit-elle le regard amusé.

-Cela me convient ! Fit Maki d'un air calme mais assez glacé.»

Shanks prit quelque peu peur et commença son explication le mieux possible.

«-Euh... je... , commença t-il, puis il reprit. Alors voilà le premier uniforme est une jupe et un chemisier court avec un nœud qui se ferme à la poitrine ; le deuxième est un short court et un bustier avec un lacet qui passe autour du cou.

-…. Tout ça est un peu court ! Non ? Fit Yuûki

-... , de la part du reste des élèves.»

Shanks ne voyant aucune réaction et aucuns cries, s'approcha des deux surveillantes pour leur dire quelque chose à l'oreille :

«-En plus il y a même les sous-vêtements et c'est obligatoire !»

Les autres se demandèrent ce qu'il pouvait leur dire. Il ne tardèrent pas à le savoir.

«-Je viendrais voir s'il vous vont bien ! Dit-il tout souriant.

-..., regard étonnée de Yuûki.»

En ce qui concerne Maki, ce n'était pas la même chose :

«-QUOI ! N'EN MAIS CA VA PAS ! ESPECE DE PERVERS !»

Tout le monde restèrent en plan. Le faite que Maki avait criée de cette façon et puis à cette l'insulte, ça devait être quelque chose de déplaisant à entendre. Sanji, lui regarda Shanks d'un air très très mauvais. Luffy quand à lui n'avait pas trop suivit car il avait une de ces faim demanda :

«-Euh... qu'est ce qui se passe Yuûki et pourquoi Maki a criée ?

-Euh... Luffy, on t'expliquera plus tard ! Intervenu Zoro voyant Yuûki complètement ailleurs.»

-Quand à Maki, elle essayait de se calmer, chose assez difficile à faire. Robin demanda alors à Shanks d'accompagner les garçons dans leurs dortoir et de revenir après pour les filles, le temps de les calmer un peu. Shanks emmena donc les garçons dans leur dortoir. Yuûki fit un signe de remerciement à Zoro qui lui rendit en baissant légèrement la tête.

Du côté des garçons:

«-Bon, alors vous êtes six! Voilà trois chambres, à vous de voir avec qui vous voulez vous mettre !

-Ok, bah moi je me met avec Zoro ! fit Luffy.

-Alors moi je me met avec Ace ! Fit à son tour Sanji.

-Bon, eh ben moi il me reste plus que chopper ! Fit Usopp

-Super, c'est avec toi que je voulais être ! Dit Chopper tout content.

-Eh ben ! Ça c'est fait plutôt rapidement ! Je vous laisse vous installer, je vais m'occuper des filles ! Ah j'oubliais quand vous auraient terminés, venez me rejoindre en bas dans le hall.

-Compris, à tout à l'heure ! Fièrent les garçons.»

Du côté des filles :

Shanks partit rejoindre les filles qui étaient calmées depuis peu.

«-A vous mesdemoiselles, dit-il en leur faisant signe de le suivre.»

Les filles le suivirent sans rien dire. Apparemment tout avait l'air d'être oublié pour lui. Ils arrivèrent donc devant les portes des chambres.

«Alors vous êtes six tout comme les garçons donc voilà trois chambres !

-Bon moi c'est décidée, je me met avec Yuka ! Dit Yori

-Moi avec Robin ! Fit Nami très enthousiasme.

-Moi donc avec Yuûki ! Fit Maki ayant retrouvée le sourire au près de Yuûki.

-Ah j'oubliais !

-Encore ! S'écrièrent les filles.

-Euh... , est tout ce qui put sortir de la bouche de Shanks l'air un peu déboussolé.»

Les filles se mirent à rirent à cœur joie. Shanks quand à lui eu un petit sourire, ah que c'est bon de les voir rires plutôt que crier, pensa t-il.

«-Qu'avais vous oubliez de nous dire, fit Maki essayant de se remettre de se fou rire.

-Ah.. oui, pour toi et Yuûki, votre chambre se situe ailleurs ! Vous voyait la porte en haut de l'escalier ou on était tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Derrière cette porte se trouve un petit escalier qui vous m'emmènera à un petit studio.

-Waouh ! Trop bien ! Fièrent les deux filles.

-Oui, c'est le studio des surveillants !

-Bon les autres, je vous laisse vous installer quand vous aurez terminés, venez nous rejoindre dans le hall !

-D'accord ! Fièrent les quatre filles.

-Quand à vous, Yuûki et Maki suivez moi je vous emmènent à votre studio !

-Ok, on vous suit !»

Shanks et les deux filles partirent donc en direction du studio. Une fois arrivées à la porte, il sortit une clé de sa poche et dit aux filles tout en ouvrant la porte.

«-Voilà je vous donne la clé, il y en a une autre en haut dans la chambre. Gardez la bien sur vous, ne là perdez pas ! Vous seules il avaient accès !

-Compris ! Fièrent les filles.

-Bon installez vous et venez également nous rejoindre dans le hall une fois terminé ! J'ai des choses à dire à vous tous !

-D'accord ! On va faire vite !»

Shanks repartit, une fois en bas il aperçu les garçons assis dans le canapé du hall. Les filles ne tardèrent pas à venir en suivant. Puis en dernier Maki et Yuûki. Shanks prit donc la parole :

«-Maintenant que vous êtes tous installés, je vais vous parler des activités et du roulement des surveillantes !

-Super, on va faire des activités ! Fit Luffy la bouche pleine de gâteaux.

-Quel roulement des surveillantes ? Demanda Ace.

-Alors voici un planning ou sont répartit vos jours comme vous restez que deux semaines ! Les surveillantes vont devoir faire une semaine chez les garçons, une semaine chez les filles ! Ce qui veut dire une semaines chez les garçons, une semaines chez les filles !

-Ah... super ! Fièrent-ils tous ensemble.

-Mais nan, vous verraient je le fais pour tous les classes et à chaque fois sa marche !

-Si vous le dites ! Fit Zoro peut convaincu.

-Bon les surveillantes vous allez commencer chez les garçons ! Voici le planning, il y a toute sorte d'activités que vous pourraient faire dans la journée !

-Ok, merci ! Fit Yuûki, en prenant le planning.

-Et nous ? Fièrent les filles.

-Cela ne change rien, mais je viendrais vous voir souvent pour vous surveiller !

-Ok ! Fièrent-elles.

-Bon retournez dans vos chambres vous reposer et vous installer ! Passer une bonne fin de soirée !

-Merci ! Fièrent-ils.»

Une fois de retour dans leurs chambres respective, les filles comme les garçons, se reposèrent dans leurs lits tout en discutant avec leur colocataire de leurs semaines à venir. Du côté de Yuûki et Maki, elles finirent de ranger leurs affaires puis s'allongèrent sur leurs lit commun, car oui Shanks avait encore oublié de préciser que le lit dans le studio était double.

«-Tu te rend compte Yuûki, il a oublié de nous dire que le lit était double ! Fit Maki, un peu énervé de se propriétaire.

-Oui, t'as raison ! Mais bon ca ne me dérange pas de le partager avec toi ! Fit Yuûki,

-Moi non plus, mais au départ il voulait un gars et une fille ! C'est vraiment un pervers ce type ! Remarqua Maki, choquée qu'un type comme ça, soit le propriétaire de ces lieux.

-C'est vrai ça ! En y repensant j'ai failli me retrouver avec un gars de la classe ! Dit-elle, en réfléchissant.

-Et oui ! T'est complétement folle de te proposer volontaire sans même savoir de quoi il en retourne ! Fit-elle en rigolant.

-Oh ça va Maki ! Au faite, tu compte t'y prendre comment avec Luffy cette semaine ? Dit-elle

-Comment ça ? Fit la rouge l'air interrogateur.

-Bah, on va passer une semaine avec eux ! Tu ne veux pas te réconcilier avec lui ?

-Euh je ne sais pas..., tu te souviens lors de ta dispute avec Zoro ?

-Oui !

-Eh bien, avant de partir je t'ai dit que j'ai eu un petit accrochage avec lui ?

-Oui, ou veut tu en venir ?

-Lors de cette incident, il m'a parlée à l'oreille !

-MAKI ! Tu tourne autour du pot ! Ça m'énerve, va droit au but !

-Oui..., il m'a dit «désolé pour ça Maki», je n'ai pas répondu. Puis il m'a dit «et excuse moi pour ce que je vais faire», je me suis dit «quoi». Après il m'as giflée et je lui ai dit que je lui en voulais pas !

-Ah, je vois ! Fit la brune un peu choquée parce qu'elle venais d'entendre.»

Shanks toqua à la porte et entra.

«-Les filles ! Je vous apportent vos uniformes ! Vous commencez demain, n'oubliez pas ! A plus !

-Eh ben, c'était rapide ! Bon tu le sens comment toi le semaine avec les gars ? Fit le brune.

-Euh..., d'ENFER !» fit la rouge sur un ton très ironique.

Et elles se mirent à exploser de rire. La première semaine allait s'annoncer mouvementée.

Voilà voilà ! A lors ? Ça vous plait toujours ? !

Il y aura une suite, d'ailleurs le chapitre 2 est en cours ! J'ai prévu 4 chapitre en tout + la prologue !

Par contre, je pense pas poster le chapitre 2 avant juin car j'ai des examens ce mois-ci ! Je pense qu'il sera mit en juin ! En tout cas je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible !

J'vous remercie d'avoir pris du temps pour ma fic !

A+


End file.
